Why Not?
by SometimesYouHaveToLetGo
Summary: Rocky and Gunther have always been enemies, but when a dream gives them a reality check, they decide to take a chance and change for the better... or so they think. Read and Review please! Rated T - just in case. :-
1. Rethinking

_"And you are a goody-two shoe that has no life!" Gunther yelled. _

_ "And you are a sparkly freak with a freakish twin to match!" I yelled back._

_And with that, he stormed out of my apartment, leaving me to drown in my own tears._

I woke up with a sudden jolt. I was breathing really heavily.

_Man, is that how we are going to end up like?_

I fell back asleep rethinking about how I act around Gunther.

-**Next Day -**

**Rocky's POV**

I woke up thinking of Gunther and started my daily routine. I went to the bathroom took a shower, got dressed, did my hair and makeup, and then ate breakfast. The whole entire time I was thinking of Gunther. Why do I feel so guilty? We fight back and forth, but that's how our "friendship" works. It's not like we really hate each other, I think, it's just for fun. I mean who could hate that tall, blonde, handsome, hot, load of glitter? Wait, did I just call Gunther hot?

"Rocky!" Ty yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Rocky, get your hand out of my cereal!" Ty yelled again.

I looked down and realized my hand really is in Ty's cereal. I probably didn't notice because I was thinking of …. _Gunther_.

"Rocky!" Ty practically screamed.

"Oh my god, sorry" I said while taking my hand out of his cereal bowl.

"Geez, what's wrong with you. You keep on spacing out and putting your hand in my cereal. Now I lost my appetite!"

"Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind." I replied, hoping he would buy it.

"No… You have Gunther on your mind." Ty said in a-matter-of-factly tone.

_He knows! _"W-what are you talking about?" I stuttered.

Ty just smirked. "Oh please, like no one knows! You guys always fight the most! That always means two people are crushing on each other!"

"We fight all the time, but does that mean I am crushing on you?" I asked challenging his theory.

"That would be a little weird, but c'mon who wouldn't want this?" Ty said back while running his hand through his hair.

"You are so full of yourself. I have to go. See ya later!" Slamming the door, I was not having it with Ty right now.


	2. Admit it!

**Gunther's POV**

As I was walking to school, I kept thinking about the dream I had last night. Rocky and I had this huge fight and I stormed out of her apartment. Is that really how our relationship works? I guess it is, but today, I am determined to change that.

When I go through the front doors I instantly see her. Her chocolate brown hair and eyes, her beautiful smile, and I love how she is just the right height for me. You're probably thinking, why is Gunther describing Rocky like this? Well it's because I have a major crush on her. Everything about her just makes me want to kiss her and love her in every kind of way. But I knew it was never going to happen if I keep acting the way I've been. So I started to walk towards her to put my plan into action.

"Hey Rocky" I said when I finally got up to her.

"Hi Gunt… what happened to you?" Rocky said with a shocked look.

"What are you talking…." I then realized that I was wearing a red v neck with black pants and black high-tops. I forgot I didn't put any glitter on. "Oh, it's just a new look I am trying out."

"Well I think it's a good look for you." Rocky replied as we both chuckled.

"Hey guys -woah Gunther you actually look HOT!" Cece practically shouted when she walked up to us.

"Thanks. I see you later." I said as I walked away from the two best friends. I am defiantly keeping this look if Rocky likes it.

**Cece POV**

"Wow I totally would go for him if you didn't have a crush on him." I said nudging my best friend knowing her secret.

"Cece, I do not have a crush on Gunther." Rocky replied. But I wasn't convinced.

"Whateves Rocks, you totes have a crush on him!"

"Oh like how you 'totes' have a crush on my brother?" Rocky commented. My jaw dropped open; oh she did not just go there.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I tried to play it off, but being my bff, she didn't seem to be convinced.

"You know exactly what I am talking about." Rocky smirked.

"Uh no I don't"

"Uh yes you do"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't"

"Do!"

"Alright fine I admit it! Happy now?" I said in defeat.

"Knew it, knew it, knew it, I knew it!" Rocky sang as she did a happy dance.

"Alright, now its your turn to confess your love for _Gunther_." I replied with a smirk.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Wow! You really wanna do this again!" I whined.

RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG

"You know what, I would love to, but I have to get to class. Bye!" She yelled as she sprinted down the hall. Well played Blue, well played.


	3. Who the heck is he?

**Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is not long and kind of rushed sorry! Hope you like it! Review please!**

**Idk if I am suppose to do the disclaimer thing but**

**Disclaimer I do not own Shake It Up! - If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing the story lines here :)  
**

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

When am I going to tell her? Everyday that I hold it back, I just seem to think about her even more, what's wrong with-

BAM

I go smack into Rocky, snapping me out of my thoughts of Rocky.

"Oh, sorry Gunther. I didn't mean to-"

"Would you like to take a walk in the park with me?"

"That's kind of random."

"I know it's just, I really need to tell you something."

"Okay"

This is it; I am finally going to tell Rocky that I like her. Okay…. Why am I nervous it's not like I haven't talked to her before. Oh wait, yeah I am telling her my feelings. NERVOUS!

We are walking through the park, and there is only an awkward silence. It's go time.

"So, how's life?"

"Fine, how's yours."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Great."

Another awkward silence. Why can't I do it?

"Rocky, I need to tell you something."

"What's up?"

"Well I really-"

"'Sup babe!"

Who the heck is he?

* * *

Oooooo cliff hanger, jk! Okay just for fun I have little questions for you guys if you wanna answer with your review.

Would you care if Dina left the show?

-Yes

-No

Kk thanks for reading!


	4. Take a Hint!

**Recap: **

_****__"Rocky, I need to tell you something."_

_"What's up?"_

_"Well I really-"_

_"Sup babe!"_

_Who the heck is he?_

__**Rocky's POV**

****Great. Gunther was about to tell me something, and it seemed pretty important, but then Drake had to ruin everything. If you don't know who Drake is, he's a player but always seems to target me.

"Sup babe!" Drake shouted ruining the moment. I could tell on Gunther's face that he wasn't very comfortable.

"For the last time, I am not your babe!" I shouted back. If he can't take a hint, might as well say it to his face.

"Oh c'mon babe don't be like that." He started leaning in, puckering his lips, but then

SLAP

Oh yeah I slapped him right on his cheek.

"Well someone is a little sassy today." Leaning in again? So stupid!

"She doesn't want you to kiss her." Gunther said stepping in between me and the guy with a peanut for a brain.

"Oh what do you know? Gunther, the sparkly foreign freak, trying to protect his little crush. In case you haven't heard, nobody goes for gay guys." Oh he did not just go there.

Gunther swung right at Drake's nose and hit it hard. Oh yeah! Go Gunther!

"I may not act as cool as regular guys, but at least I know how to treat a girl right." Gunther said all powerful like. God, he so cute.

Drake ran off like a little girl! Now he'll think twice before trying to kiss me!

"Oh my god Gunther! That was awesome!"

"No problem. I can't stand people like that."

"Me either." I looked at my watch, 7:30? I have to get home! " Sorry Gunther I have to go, thanks for the walk! It was really fun!" I yelled to him as I ran away all giddy.

**Gunther's POV**

****Why didn't I tell her? Now I have to wait another day! I hate that stupid Drake. I mean seriously, can you seriously not take a hint that big?

Wait - Maybe I should give a hint

* * *

Really short and kinda random but I am sick but I really wanted to update my story. Review please! Oh, here is the question to go along with your review!

* * *

Who do you think would make a better couple?

- Cece and Ty

or

- Cece and Deuce

Thanks!


End file.
